Children of our Souls
by Lady Simantha
Summary: Never had a Noble and their Bonded been separated for so long. Reconnecting after all that time brought about some unprecedented changes. AU
1. Born

Never had a Noble and their Bonded been separated for so long. Reconnecting after all that time brought about unprecedented changes.

* * *

Chapter One

Frankenstein's eyes flickered, internally checking himself. When the bond between Master and himself opened just then... it felt like something had been dislodged in the waves of emotions they shared.

"Rise," Master ordered, and he promptly obeyed. Whatever had happened could wait for further analysis later. Master reappearing after an 820-year absence took priority now.

XOX

The children had been sent back home after relating the tale of Yuna's assailant. He was discussing the possibility of it being a mutant with Master but found himself worried about something else entirely. Master had forgone reading the introduction he had prepared about the 21st century to look at him instead. He had glanced at him while the children were there but he didn't have that expression of concentration then.

"I felt strong rage and hunger, incomparable to those I knew before." Master informed Frankenstein, centring his thoughts on the children's plight.

Frankenstein was just planning his investigation on the matter when Master's eyes closed, still with the same intense demeanour. Surprise flickered on Master's face briefly and he raised a hand to gently touch his chest. Just above where his heart would be, Frankenstein noted.

"Is something wrong?" Frankenstein asked, if whatever had made Master sleep that long was still...

"There was a change in the bond." Master replied confidently, his expression calm – almost pleased. Frankenstein moved to sit on the couch before any of his muscles had the chance to fail him. Master didn't elaborate; he was contentedly feeling the difference inside himself. Frankenstein used the time to study the part of Raizel within him as well. Oh, this was why he had felt something dislodge as the bond reopened.

When the bond had opened, the presence of Raizel that had been with him through the entire time was different from that of Master who had found him again after a long hibernation. They were both emotions of Cadis Etrama di Raizel, so there was no fight between these selves. They both loved him, both were Master. It was just that the fragment of Master that resided within him throughout the years would not give up on the time they had spent together. The impressions that had formed within the soul fragment couldn't simply become one with Master again. The bond had become active again but the aged presence still dwelt within him.

There was a second Master living in his soul. Frankenstein immediately embraced it with his own soul.

Looking up, it was clear the living Master before him had stopped revelling in the sensation of this change. In fact, he looked quite serious, given the way soul was life to Nobles... Did this count as having a child or a simulacrum?

"Master?" Frankenstein couldn't fully form the rest of that question.

.

In lieu of any answer or discussion, Cadis Etrama di Raizel lifted his hand, calling his power to form a body on Frankenstein's lap. Ever helpful, Frankenstein grabbed the avatar before it could fall. That hadn't been much more difficult than changing another person's clothes. The next part would be more challenging. With great care he sent his power into Frankenstein, reaching for the part that was both him and not him then guided it into the body on Frankenstein's lap. That had required more concentration than aura, the soul fragment being able to move itself.

As the new being took its first breaths, Raizel wondered what he could do for Frankenstein's soul fragment within him. After giving his bonded some time to stare with wide-eyed happiness at the personification of his part of their bond, it was permissible to interrupt. In fact, it was necessary, since too much time to think may have the soul fragments' avatar hoarded for no one else to see.

"Frankenstein."

"Yes, Master?" His bonded visibly started as he was distracted from his thoughts, how rare.

"I am not aware of how to form a human mind," Raizel continued softly, once more touching the place that could be considered closest to the bond.

"Ah, I will...will find a solution as quickly as possible." Putting a human soul in a body designed for Nobles was definitely a bad idea.

Human souls were generated from brain signals, so while Raizel could keep Frankenstein's soul whole within himself that would not work in another body. Not when the human soul fragment would be required to control and maintain said body without help.

Raizel nodded accepting the answer; Frankenstein would know how to make a body for his soul fragment. Then his eyes closed, concentrating on what his senses were saying.

It seemed he had an awareness of his smaller avatar; it was like they were bonded in a more distant manner than Frankenstein and himself. Even focusing his full attention on the link didn't do much more than tell him _here_ and _fine_. It would still be useful if his avatar shared his difficulty in orienting himself, bonds went both ways.

"Master," the call of his bonded pulled Raizel from his contemplation. Turning to look, he saw that his avatar had been permitted to leave Frankenstein's lap to explore its new body, the lounge and the dining area.

"Master, I will provide you with an explanation on human anatomy. It is not only the mind that influences a human body." Raizel accepted this and permitted Frankenstein the time he would need to compose these texts.

Considering texts, Raizel's eye went to the explanation of modern culture. It wouldn't do to remain sidetracked, even if the unusual sense of _more_ in Frankenstein had proven important. He also realized he hadn't had the chance to tell Frankenstein of the enticing meal the children had bought him for lunch. Lifting the pages elegantly, Raizel decided to read them until Frankenstein came back. Then he could tell his bonded about the offering.

XOX

A morgue was not on the list of things he wanted Master to see in the human world, but he refused to steal the corpse of anyone's recently dead child and Master needed a body to study, the books could only provide limited information. Sending out strong mental signals of disinterest, that they were meant to be here, allowed him to bring Master through the building unhindered.

They reached the room Frankenstein had noted, which contained the body of a child who had died in a motor vehicle accident earlier that day. Well, from the wounds caused by said crash, if the child had died on the scene his brain would have broken down too much to be of use to Master's task. After setting the body on the examination table, he called Master in.

It was quite strange to watch as Master laid his hand on the corpse's forehead like he was checking the human's temperature when Frankenstein's own senses told a different story. A pressure as if Master was giving an order with power behind it, as well as the focus that was required to not shift the wounds away. Then there was the acute concentration on the mind beneath his hand; on how it was formed and the way all these body parts wanted to be connected, even when the human soul was already gone.

Master's understanding would not be complete. In fact there was every possibility that he would be unable to remember these impressions of the body for more than a short period. This was not learning.

So when Master looked up with a nod, Frankenstein immediately handed over his own blood sample, as the body would need to be formed here and now. While he was only vaguely conscious of it, Master used his DNA within the blood so when he replicated a male human child's body, it was formed as Frankenstein's body and not that of the child he had just examined.

It was not instant, there were too many processes in a human body for shifting powers – even on the level of the Noblesse – to make and coordinate instantly. The blood sample in Master's hand turned into a mist that hovered before them as it grew larger and thicker until Frankenstein could not see anything within; such as which part of the body was forming at any particular time. The crimson sphere hung there until Master was done, and was then absorbed into the body it contained.

The body Master had made for his child looked to be about six years old, but smaller than it should have been for Master at that age; the same could be said of his form. It was far smaller than he recalled being at that age. Then again that was a long time ago, back before they had standard measurements or used them to gauge height. He had once looked that small and fragile, needing to be protected?

Then the child took its first breath, asleep because he had asked Master to keep the youth so, at least until they returned home. He felt the awareness Master had mentioned also, although it seemed more like an extra limb he couldn't control than anything else. Indeed, it was still his soul that moved the child, the child was still him.

"Well done, Master, it is a success. He is fine." _Here_ and _fine_ , the awareness told him. "Let us go home." Master followed him out after he finished returning the body to its previous location. There was no need to start rumours of a haunting.

"Frankenstein."

"Yes, Master?"

"We will need to decide on what to call them." That was very true.

* * *

So this is a cutie I can't take full credit for. I adopted the plot bunny posted on Laryna6's tumblr, so it also shares her headcanons. I couldn't just let the idea go. C :

I have planned more chapters but not many. I want to keep it as fluffy as possible which is difficult when there are so many battles in canon. There is no way Frankenstein will force them to stay locked in the house either.

Reviews and ideas welcome.-Sim


	2. Named

A short chapter...

* * *

Chapter Two

Frankenstein looked around the bedroom he had prepared for the new members of the house to share. He was going to give them private rooms, but the younger Raizel had gravitated to his younger self's side the moment they had returned. Not even the offer of tea and biscuits could keep them separate. It would be much simpler to let them share a room. Now to name those two, Master had already started trying.

XOX

Entering the lounge room, Frankenstein was slightly baffled to find his Master dejected. How could have the naming process brought out that response? The younger Raizel spotted him and immediately smiled. He left the couch and went up to Frankenstein, a request in his eyes. Frankenstein picked him up and carried him to the couch. He noted that the child was too light for his size. Returning him to the couch with a hug, Frankenstein then proceeded to the kitchen to fetch water for the four of them.

"That is your will." A purse, a sigh, "Very well," Master concluded.

The older Raizel turned to Frankenstein as his bonded returned to the lounge; Raizel accepted the cup of water with his usual grace. The children were equally graceful when they accepted theirs, in the manners of their older counterparts. Not like children at all, Frankenstein thought, with a flash of concern. He had hoped…

"They have chosen their names for now," Raizel informed him, snapping Frankenstein's train of thought. Oh? "They wish to be called Cadis and Victor." The children smiled as they were called by their chosen names, looking to Frankenstein for approval.

"It is a pleasure to have you with us," Frankenstein said, smiling back. He could understand Cadis' name as one of the many possible short forms or nicknames derived from Cadis Etrama di Raizel. Victor? Frankenstein had never been associated with that name; even Frank would be more likely. Did the meaning of the name appeal to his younger self...but why? Had Victor succeeded in something thought so impossible, that he thought the victory of success was defining? Frankenstein glanced at Raizel; it may take a while to get answers.

The children had no trouble just sitting on the couch sipping water; perhaps this was normal for noble children. While Victor's form was made as human as possible it was still a noble's creation, and yet… he had expected something else.

Play, he realized. Across most species, the young naturally participated in such activities. It was an important part of development. He would need to dedicate a room to it, Frankenstein noted, since young children could create a great deal of mess in any game of make-pretend. Stopping such play wouldn't be right, no matter how much he liked things in their place. Sending them outside should work sometimes, but he would need to make it clear the garden beds were off-limits.

Master placed his cup on the table, the water finished, no comment made on the lack of tea.

It was just like Master to trust his judgment in such matters even if Frankenstein had not explained; he had given everyone water because he did not know how the children would react to hot liquids.

XOX

Raizel brought the soul fragments to the room Frankenstein had prepared and stopped short at the sight of two beds. They would not like that; it would be good for them as individuals. They would become children, they must. He was too weak to have any in the traditional manner and yet this opportunity, these soul fragments, had been given to him. A result of the very same event that had almost made him leave Frankenstein alone. His bonded should never be alone.

Victor chose the bed with sky blue sheets, which left Cadis with the primrose yellow sheets. The colours were the only difference between the beds, comforters and pillows matching. Raizel could not help but smile, even if they remained fragments they would be a source of much joy and learning.

He left them alone to practice their speaking; motor skills were natural for nobles but using words for communication was something learnt from humans. They would know of language, having existed as the bonds remnants for over several centuries, but knowing of something and putting it into practice were very different things.

XOX

Frankenstein didn't like using search engines; it made things far too easy. Still, as more and more things were made digital, he found himself using them more often than he liked. Searching what were 'normal' children's toys now was not what he would have preferred to do. Buying dozens of toys to test before giving it to the children would not work; it would require a child to test them in the first place. So he looked through popular toys and noted the ones he could make himself. Nothing electronic, while he could make them they were noisy and structured play however unintentionally.

Looking at the list brought up another dilemma making these things himself would guarantee the quality, in what quantity should children have toys? Too many would be impractical if Cadis had Raizel's difficulty making choices, yet too few would limit the options for play. A large toy box, yes, he would only make enough to fill a toy box for each.

He would start with just one boxful and make more toys when he knew what they would enjoy.

Also, he should investigate the man that Master met with the human children. It was only, he looked at the time, yesterday morning when Master had walked into his office.

* * *

Just some edits, and breaks between perspective changes.


	3. Nurture

Sorry Frankenstein, I had to send you to school. There is a large time jump also.

* * *

Chapter Three

"Frankenstein, they will be fine." He gazed at Master uncertainly. Would it really be alright to leave the children alone in the house unsupervised? Yes, their behaviour was unerringly elegant and they had learnt to make their beds to his satisfaction.

Still, there was a difference between trusting their continued good behaviour and leaving them alone for the day. What if they felt abandoned or unloved? He certainly felt horrible leaving them alone in the house without a method to contact him. What if they got hurt? "Frankenstein, they will be fine." Master had repeated himself. He must listen.

He gave each of the children a kiss on the forehead and said his goodbyes. It was only when he left the house that Master's choice of words struck him. They would be _fine_ , and he could check on Victor through the slight bond. Master could do the same for Cadis.

Yes, they would know if there was a real problem. The school was a relatively short distance away given their speed. Also, if the children somehow left the house, they could use the sense of _here_ to find them. Master was right, their children would be fine.

It didn't make Frankenstein feel any better about just leaving them alone.

Raizel sighed, he really should explain more to his bonded, but he had yet to find accurate terms to explain the process of noble infant care.

XOX

When Frankenstein returned home later, not pleased with the implications of Shinwoo's bag turning up at his doorstep, he walked into a barrage of questions.

"Chairman, who are these cute kids?"

"Yeah tell, Rai won't say anything."

"You have a son? Why have we never heard of him before?"

The 'son' was likely a reaction to Victor's appearance. While he would happily claim his children, rumours spread. The only reason he would never have mentioned a six year old son was if he hadn't known of the boy. Everyone knew that Ye Ran's Principal, with his bleeding heart, cared excessively for children, for a given definition of everyone. A son he had never mentioned? That would mean an affair partner who he had recently regained contact with, and a whole host of other implications. So how should he explain the children?

"Cadis is Raizel's little brother, you didn't meet him last time because he was sleeping through jetlag. Victor is my nephew. When my sister heard that I would be looking after a young child anyway... she sent him over." It would be easier to explain why he never felt like mentioning a sister was living abroad than a lover or wife. Better yet, he could just refuse to answer 'personal' questions.

"Hey, Rai, why didn't you tell us you had a brother?" Oh no, he had forgotten that would bring up some very bad memories. I'm so sorry, Master, I deserve to die! What had he done?

"You did not ask." Master replied to the human children. He gave Frankenstein a reassuring look. There was no need to die for bringing the topic up. Frankenstein would need to explain why he lied later, for now there were guests to entertain.

The conversation quickly diverted to the games the human children had brought. Frankenstein took a moment to look at the scene. Someone had discovered and set out the cupcakes he had prepared for Master. Victor was sitting on Master's lap and Cadis was sitting on Yuna's. While Victor clearly wanted to be alone with Rai and Cadis, the latter seemed to like the attention, snuggling against the girl. Both of his children looked a little sleepy. Young as they were, did they need a nap to get through the day?

"Shinwoo," The youth turned to him.

"Yes, Principal Lee?"

"Did Ikhan's parents agree with you staying over?"

"Ah, yes, they understood and agreed." Frankenstein smiled just a little more honestly as the teen turned back to the game. That was one less worry. His smile didn't stay that way, not with the mess piling up on the table. Cadis squirmed out of Yuna's lap, came over, and reached for his hand. Frankenstein lifted the child up and hugged him; it would be a long evening before he could clean up.

To distract himself from the mess, he started planning the children's chores. He would need to set a list of expectations and find a way to confirm whether they had complied while he was at school. The chores would be a suitable responsibility to help the young ones understand duty eventually. Not to mention, he had to explain acceptable 'family relationships' to Master and the children.

XOX

Shinwoo's call was odd, considering the recent visit to the house - there was clearly something wrong. Victor and Cadis had fallen asleep in the play room; they would not wake any time soon. They had forgotten to nap during the day and had been unable to remain awake while tidying up their play room. Frankenstein and Raizel quietly left the house. All the children needed to be safe.

XOX

M-21 turned at the sound of doubled footsteps; they were coming from deeper in the house. There were others with powers here? Two bra-kids walked into the room and M' felt slightly relieved, they couldn't be too strong. The blond kid went to the person addressed as 'master' and was lifted onto his lap without having to ask. Seated there, the blond kid turned to glare at M-21, like he was an enemy. M' felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. Why did this feel like a threat?

The other kid reached up to tug at his sleeve and M' flinched, how had he not noticed it getting so close? The kid dropped its hand without touching M, but stared at him with such longing eyes that M' felt guilty.

M' looked to Frankenstein, what did the kid want from him?

"He wants to be hugged, you should decline. Victor and Cadis forgot to tidy the play room today." Frankenstein sent a resigned glance toward his Master. Play room? ...He had already agreed to stay here and work as 'security' for a school. These powerful people were very strange.

"I'm not hugging you," he said to the kid and those eyes turned away from him. Looking closer, the kids bore an uncanny resemblance to the older two. Were they clones? That could explain why the kids lived here, with powerful nobles.

The black haired kid went up to Frankenstein and turned those eyes on him. "No, Cadis, you didn't do as you should have." The longing eyes saddened "It's your bedtime regardless. Victor, come along, it is time for bed." The blond kid, Victor, stopped glaring at M' as 'master' displaced him from his seat.

Frankenstein led the way up the hall, apparently expecting the kids to follow, instead of ushering them before him protectively. M-21 really didn't rate as a threat in their eyes. M' turned to face the remaining occupant of the room and flinched when he found himself similarly regarded.

"'Rai' is my name in this place," the black haired noble informed M-21. Ugh, what should he do? The noble was still looking at him.

"I've always been called M-21, it's not my name," Rai nodded and sipped his tea.

* * *

So M-21 has literally just left the union. While he is not calling anyone brats since M-24 just died protecting 'brats', the children and these kids don't register as people yet, it will be different the next time I write from M's POV. I was tempted to have Frankenstein return and show M' where his bedroom was, such a cute parallel.

I have a brilliant beta now! She has a professional eye, not only does my spelling get corrected but characterization gets pointed out. Thank you, Luna, for your work. - Sim


	4. Cuteness One

We discover what Cadis and Victor get up to while everyone is at school... with an A/N that's far too long.

* * *

Cuteness One

The door closed as the last of the 'school attendees' left the house. Victor promptly grasped Cadis' hand and led him to the play room. Left to his own devices, Cadis wouldn't act until the naptime chime sounded. Victor didn't get why but Cadis never started games.

Going to the green chest, Victor released Cadis in favour of pulling out today's selection of toys, which was never exactly the same. Today, the wobble board had been replaced with a flat box. Upending the container made Cadis start. He sent Victor strong feelings of disapproval for making a mess.

"Uncle Lee gave us permission. This room can be messy while we play." Victor spoke back to him, knowing his brother's disapproval was entirely on Papa's behalf. It's not like they were given anything that could be damaged if dropped by accident, although this fall had been no accident.

Instantly reassured, Cadis looked at the items scattered on the floor. Pencils and paper, the box had held a drawing kit. Face brightening, he gathered most of the paper up and placed it on the small table. Victor brought over a few of the pencils and they commenced drawing, leaving the rest where it fell.

XOX

All the pages were covered in pictures, family, fish, plants and coloured feelings. So Cadis looked up with a smile, only to find Victor had started doing something else without his notice. That was not good, as the elder brother his younger brother should be under his protection when their parents were away.

Locating Victor in the other half of the play room, Cadis blinked. Victor was making faces and doing odd gestures in front of the mirror. Cadis sent feelings of query which had his little brother blushing as he spun to face him. Apparently not having found the appropriate words, Victor sent images back. Practice, he was practicing methods of expression. That was something Cadis needed to do too, and replying with _happy_ he joined his brother. Victor was always full of ideas.

XOX

They were building a block tower together, trying to make it as tall as possible, when the naptime chime sounded. Cadis stood up and went through the curtains to the other section of the play room. He pulled his cot over to Victor's, then returned to the green section of the play room to bring his little brother back with him. Ignoring the "I'm not finished yet," he pushed Victor into his cot and tossed the blanket over him just as the lights started to dim.

Using naptime to sleep was one of the things Papa had asked of them. It was important that they did so not just to be 'good' but to stay awake longer when everyone was home. Victor's grumbles disappeared as Cadis rested on his own cot. The last time he had succeeded in getting Cadis to go against requests, Papa had brought home a strange man who he didn't like. Ahjussi they were meant to call him.

XOX

The light brightening was enough to wake Victor, but he needed to bodily pull his brother out of the cot before Cadis even stirred. Letting go of Cadis' arm when the other boy started to support his own weight, Victor quickly positioned him to look at the potted plants. It would give him time to finish his block tower before his brother remembered that Papa would be home soon. After Ahjussi arrived two days ago and the lack of hugs was accredited to the messy play room? Cadis had started packing up even before Dad arrived with the other 'school attendees'.

Inevitably, when he moved the chair - so he could continue building his block tower - something made the tower fall apart. Victor spent a few moments with his hands clenched until the sound of falling blocks brought his brother out of the silver 'play room' section. Cadis blinked at the mess and started tidying everything up. Resigned after yesterday's argument, Victor simply joined him.

Everything was clean. Cadis sent _empathy_ to Victor for the loss of his tower. Somewhat cheered, Victor smiled at Cadis and coming up with something else Victor brightened further.

"Shall we practice speaking?" There was not much else to do that wouldn't make more mess. Cadis sent _agreement_ , he would like that. So Victor demonstrated making sounds which Cadis tried to copy; the later more successful than not. The occasional failure meant Cadis still couldn't talk elegantly, to his own frustration.

Noise at the front door announced Raizel's return - that meant Yuna, Ikhan and Shinwoo had come – and Victor and Cadis both hurried to join them. The humans were fun.

* * *

The play room: Frankenstein had less than 10 hours to make it the first day and most of that was taken up making toys. So he converted one of the bed rooms into an instant play room, see the silver room. The next day after school he converted the room next door into a 'proper' playroom. The boy's wouldn't let him take the older play room away so adjoining doorway with a curtain not a door. Raizel couldn't use electric handles without instruction~

The green room: The walls are painted green and have all those stencils grass, plants, ectra that you see in professional playrooms. It has windows with semi-circle backless couches below them, a child size desk and tables with chairs, full length mirror and 'the daily toy box'.

The silver room: It still has most of the tappings of a bed room. Built in cupboard space (locked now), that patterned wall paper you see around the house in silver, low laying power points where the bed stand would be...

...It is now the 'quiet' room; there is a table by the window with terrariums' aka potted plants, the cots and not much else. The cupboard is full of children's toys that Frankenstein swaps out daily according to what he thinks the boy's developmental age is and just for variety. Frankenstein also put glowing stars on the ceiling at one point -all the constellations- around the time he made the auto light diming during nap time I guess. It only dim's in one room so they can't claim fear of the dark, there is always some light.

What's a 'wobble board'? ...It is a toy for children and adult gym equipment, both. One side is flat, for you to stand on; the other has a half sphere attached to the centre. You stand on it and if your balance isn't perfect to an inhuman degree it wobbles. The aim, for humans, is to keep the edges of the flat part of the board from touching the ground. The boy's can probably stand on it completely still, so not fun for long. It's in the story because my Google search for kids' toys kept putting it in the top ten.


	5. Metamorphosis

Metamorphosis – where a lot of things happen, like the plot deviating from canon clips.

* * *

Chapter Four

Frankenstein hummed as he bathed his two youngest children; M-21 was settling in well at the school, his willingness to act personally when the van entered the school grounds just proved it. Although – he looked at Victor – why did his boy refuse to talk to the enhanced human? He wouldn't speak with Master's friends too, was there something to that? Cadis – even while he refused to speak inelegantly – was positively sociable so it had nothing to do with the noble species.

Frankenstein found himself with a face full of water; Victor had used one of the bath toys to splash him. Giving the boy an extra scrubbing but no other reaction that might encourage the child, he scolded himself for letting his mind wander in front of them.

XOX

"..and the little ones are Victor and Cadis, ah," Shinwoo had motioned to each child as he introduced them to the new exchange students. Cadis was not where he had been a moment ago. He had made his way to the new arrivals. "Cadis will be after hugs."

Seira obligingly picked up the small child and held him closely against her, this was a hug, right? The Principal was frowning at something else in the room.

"Ikhan, did you bribe Victor away from Raizel?" Ikhan was the human who had his laptop out, Victor right next to him poking at the keys. The former nodded his agreement, not looking up from what he was showing the younger child on the device. The Principal seemed to think that watching a young child was more important than the lack of manners.

Then Seira stiffened as she felt the fractured aura of a modified human enter the house. A being like that should not be around these humans whose holistic auras were contained within their bodies. A small hand gently tugged her hair, the human Cadis was looking at her quizzically. Oh, right, humans would... she gave him a kiss on the forehead.

XOX

According to Regis, M-21 had only been with them for a mission, which normally that wouldn't be a problem. Frankenstein hadn't revealed any of his enhancement data to the man after all but if his children ended up involved... Master had wanted M-21 to stay and nobles had even stronger parental instincts than humans.

"You two, come to bed." He would need to investigate more carefully.

"It's not bedtime yet!" Surprisingly it was Cadis who voiced the objection; he did look comfortable in that pile of throw rugs. Frankenstein frowned, hesitant. It wouldn't do to just change the boys' schedule without warning, but he needed to check on M-21.

"It's grown-up stuff," Victor informed Cadis, divesting himself of the rugs his brother had covered them both in. Apparently that was a perfectly decent reason to Cadis; he helped put all the rugs away then obediently went to bed. Those two were relatively easy to manage for children that age – was it the same for all young nobles?

XOX

Seira had said that Regis was in trouble, and that meant Master's friends would be, too, but it's one thing to send the boys to bed early and another to dismiss them without dinner.

"Cadis, look after Victor for a while in the play room. We will be having a late dinner. There are important things that need to be done now." He received two very worried looks, was he too short with them or had they realized that he had already prepped the play room for tomorrow?

There were more urgent things to consider. When the boys had entered the play room he followed Master out the door, completely forgetting to lock the play room up for the safety of the rest of the house.

XOX

The door-locking precaution proved its necessity when he returned home with enough 'patients' to distract him from the change until the human children pointed it out. His two boys had taken all the dining table chairs into the play room to make a large blanket cubby house with them.

They had put the cots inside it as well, so Frankenstein let them continue sleeping until the human children had been sent home. He prepared to wake them up and give them a talking-to over dinner but Master dissuaded him. So Frankenstein dismantled the cubby and returned the chairs to the dining room. He would let them sleep through the night without dinner instead; food was a luxury, not a necessity, for nobles.

XOX

Frankenstein deeply regretted his decision the next morning. The boys were running a fever, yet his Master was insisting they go to school like normal. It was a bit much, he asked his Master to explain, their children were unwell and Master still planned to go to school?

XOX

Tao stared at the child-care manuals in his hands then back at the door. They were putting Takeo and himself in charge of sick children just like that? Thank the powers that be Takeo was there with him, the man actually knew something about caring for the sick because of his sister. Takeo had already forewarned Tao that he would need to be quiet while they were in the play room so not to disturb the children.

This mission was completely outside Tao's field of expertise but on the brighter side the houseowner had gotten dramatically less scary after a private talk with the one the children called Rai. Frankenstein still had a scary-polite smile when he asked them to look after his children. M-21 wasn't able to stay with them because he also attended the 'school' as security like they would later – it would have been today but there were sick children to look after.

"Come on, we need to be in the same room to start with," all powers bless Takeo. The repeated shocks this morning had put Tao into system shut down; the sniper knew how to reboot him. Entering the playroom where the children were apparently sleeping on cots with a fever was another shock; people actually made these for others? Thankfully it was a small one compared to the realisation that Frankenstein was planning to have the children treated instead of leaving it up to their own strength to survive.

Takeo was putting cooling packs on the children's foreheads. Tao sat down on an empty part of the only table in this room and started reading quickly. He wouldn't be of any use on this mission without some relevant knowledge.

* * *

Thank you Luna for your continued efforts! Also my reviewers, I enjoy hearing feedback on the story, thank you.


	6. Development

This chap is unedited so all mistakes are wholly my own.

Development; while the children are less than well

* * *

Chapter Five

Frankenstein left school the moment it was out, citing that he needed to collect his nephew from childcare. It was a good reason, he could use it every other day as long as the paperwork was finished.

Returning home he was pleased to note the newest adoptees were well behaved. Everything at home was as it should be. With a hurried thank you to Takeo and Tao -who looked at him as if he had grown a second head- Frankenstein checked on his boys.

Their temperature was still up but that fit with what Master had explained and his own hypotheses. That was not all Master had explained. Master also, thanks to Lukedonian and its echoing of mental communication, revealed quite a bit about how it was possible for their bond to create soul fragments. It was not a normal or natural occurrence for bonded to be so completely out of touch.

Frankenstein was enormously proud of Victor; the child definitely deserved the name he gave himself.

Now if everything was going well, yes. There were some minor changes in Cadis' and Victors' appearance. No difference large enough to get the human children's attention thankfully. There were some blue specks in Cadis' eyes and red in Victors'. They both had developed a rim of purple at the outer edge of the iris and gained some height. It looked more like a small growth spurt than anything supernatural as long as you didn't look too closely.

The fever should break soon but they may still need to hibernate for up to a month to recover from the energy they had used. He would be able to weigh them when they were well.

XOX

M-21 found himself in the hall way with Takeo and Tao; they wanted to know about the kids. Honestly he still suspected that they were clones but he had also developed a few more ideas on that front. Still, given all the members of the household the safest guess -he didn't want to anger these people dam it- was really harmless.

"It is possible they're the nobles' kids, Frankenstein at least is very possessive of them. Honestly, I don't know for sure it didn't seem right to ask." M concluded with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Vampire children? That doesn't seem right." M-21 stared, shocked. These elite members had been given the same generalized information he had? He needed to correct them immediately; if they inadvertently insulted Rai Frankenstein might kill them.

"I could try to find their writings, even if they don't say anything about the kids it would be good intelligence." Tao was looking contemplative. It took a few moments but they noticed how M-21 was staring at them with growing fear.

Actually he would need to tell them all the house rules wouldn't he? The words alone they may be forgiven -after all M had been given permission to ask questions- but if they acted on those thoughts? Entering their personal rooms and rummaged around or god forbid set up cameras' like this was a base! He had only asked Frankenstein to let them stay in the house last night; it wouldn't do to let them commit suicide.

XOX

"Seria, would you mind looking after dinner tonight?" She looked up at the sound of her name; was the house owner a noble? It seemed likely when he served someone with an aura to rival the lord.

She nodded her confirmation of agreement. His smile turned to one of praise and she found herself blushing. Ishibil sucked in a gasp from where he had just walked out of the hallway.

"You're skipping dinner?" The house owner turned to frown at him. Did the modified human not understand the importance of children? Ah, they hadn't mentioned children during their exchange. There was no reason for him to connect the house owners request with the children when the other two mod humans had been put in charge of them.

"Of course, the boys are members of my family. Their wellbeing is important." The house owner continued looking at Ishibil but eventually turned away when no more questions were asked. The mod human was looking at the house owner in a manner she couldn't place. How had she failed to realise what a unique situation she had found herself in until the simple answers had dissipated with the power revealed by those she had thought were human?

XOX

Morning came and the infants fever was over but they had entered hibernation to recover the energy spent over the previous 24 hours. Their auras were weak enough that Raizel informed his bonded that he intended to stay home with them until they were more adjusted.

Frankenstein seemed pleased that he would be there to personally oversee the children -all four of them- while he was attending school. Raizel's 'parental leave' note for skipping class stated he would be taking the rest of the week off to attend a birthday back in his home country. This would be the infants' birthday but he had no intention to return to Lukedona yet, it must be more half truths to abide by the agreement made with humans.

The day progressed slowly with no notable change in the infants. The children on the other hand were very loud as they studied the texts Frankenstein had given them on the duties they would be taking up when the infants no longer needed direct supervision.

XOX

Three days later running footsteps sounded inside the house. Frankenstein twitched, running indoors, it better be important. Tao burst out of the hallway having come from his search on the union; did he finally discover who would lead the investigation into DA5's sudden silence and their faked deaths?

"Dr Aris is coming to Korea for the investigation!" Who was Dr Aris? There were enough people in the room that Frankenstein didn't need to be the one to ask. Apparently her arrival here meant faking death would be insufficient. She considered DA5 her children...if that's how she treated her children. The rest of the union would be no better- it was going down.

Frankenstein smiled; Master and he wouldn't even need to lift a finger. If he just put the thought in Tao's head... Everyone was edging away from him again and he hadn't even released his aura.

He was scaring children so it was no surprise when Master sighed at him.

* * *

*Wild hope* Everyone can tell whose POV the sections are done in. So many plot points so little Victor and Cadis *cries*. I would love to hear you opinions on the story so far. - Sim


	7. Identity

Identity, things happen and a truth comes hard.

* * *

Chapter Six

M-21 listened slightly resigned as Tao gloated about the evidence trail he had set up, "there is a reason union elders have a non-involvement policy," starting at a 'hidden' safe house. M checked Victor's pulse as the hacker celebrated the 'black suits' finally intensifying their investigation enough to find the place. "It was awesome, they..." Dam it; he had seen the kid move the dining table before, why was he still asleep? Frankenstein had mentioned something about the fever exhausting them.

Also was the hacker insane? He had given them an outline of the house rules already. Tao had set up some computers in the silver room and left toys everywhere. The kids could get away with it here; this was their play room, even than it was meant to be tidied before dinner. Takeo was acting like this was normal and listening distractedly from his perch on the kiddies' chairs; had they not realised Frankenstein liked things clean?

Huffing, M went to report the kids' condition to Frankenstein when a loud beeping drew his attention to the computer. "Awesome, I knew I could find it! Dr Aris' data coming right up." The monitor was swivelled towards them with great fanfare. M saw an image of a loti girl with gold eyes and red hair but...

"What are you..? How dare your call my sister Dr. Aris." Takeo's reaction was almost violent- if M hadn't restrained the sniper the man would have pinned his partner with a choke hold.

"Your sister? Takeo I know better than to make jokes about her... dam if she's your sister." Tao started pulling up other files on the computer, "That makes sense. It would have been in the data otherwise," the hacker continued to mumble as Takeo stood tense.

M felt the muscles under his hands twitch and let go; keeping an eye on the other two as he backed away. The tapping of keys slowed and he heard Takeo gasp, a kind of choked sound, which let him know the Sniper was hurting. M looked at his face.

That expression, M knew that expression. He had seen it far too many times on his comrades faces when their will to live was wavering in the face of their reality. M himself had made it on occasion. These two were not from a mass series; their lives had been those of successful experiments, Takeo shouldn't be making that face.

He pounced on the taller man and pinned him to the floor, the lack of resistance confirming his suspicions' and fuelling his rage. M wanted to punch some sense into Takeo but he knew in this mentality that there would be no resistance, no quick snapping back from this brand of despair. "You wanta die?"

Tao tried to pull him off but failed because he was expecting his partner to take the opportunity he made; the hacker must have realised something was off because he stopped too quickly. They may not see each other as comrades, the thought echoed in M's mind. "You will leave your partner here alone?" That got Takeo's attention, everyone who was anyone would be aware of what mass series were. What it meant that he was M-21.

Oh dam, the kids. M spun off Takeo; the kids weren't in the cots. Victor was by the window looking outside with exhaustion still writ in his expression. Cadis was, M looked around quickly, walking right up to Takeo with an equally tired but determined face.

"Don' leave, we can be your family. I can 'ake up her name!" There was earnestness in those words that showed how serious the kid was.

"No, I don't want you to carry a false name." Takeo looked conflicted for a moment. "I need to learn to live." He looked up at M with a sad smile, who silently accepted the apology. It would be a bad idea to make more of a scene in front of the kids.

"Oh," Cadis looked a little disappointed; he still lay down on the taller man to hug him. Huffing Takeo sat up bringing Cadis with him. Takeo was quick to get attached to children, even when feverish, it seemed. That bonding hadn't happened when the kids were sleeping for sure.

"I'll go tell Frankenstein about the kids." M had turned toward the door -it wouldn't do to keep the scientist in the dark- when another voice spoke up.

"Cadis if you want a new name you could take Agassi's," there was a moment's silence and M felt the hair rise on the back of his neck. Tao burst out laughing and M moved even faster toward the door. Victor that little...

XOX

"From what I've been able to deduce from the Union's communications the effect of the information we planted is better than expected." Tao was reporting; Seira listened carefully to his words. Her gaze remaining steadfastly on tonight's ramen. She made a point to eat it every other day in respect for the effort that went into the preparation.

"Coombell really upset a lot of people with his research and his efforts to remain alive are turning elder fractions against each other." Raising her chopsticks' she finally had the chance to discreetly check on the smallest children, the only members of the house hold who might be human. It seemed unlikely now but it would be improper to check...

The young ones were struggling with their beef eye fillet; which was odd they had been fine before the fever. "Your concerns about a counter attack are unlikely to be fulfilled." Frankenstein was subtlety gesturing to cut the meat on Victors behalf, that child was clearly radiating refusal. She looked to Cadis who was beside her, eating everything but the fillet. She made the same silent offer, it was accepted.

The two small children seemed oddly tired, a strong suggestion that they were human. Nobles did not require large amounts of sleep.

"Thank you Tao." Frankenstein had left Victor to finishing his meal without assistance, "I still maintain that we cannot leave the boys here alone as we did before their fever." Finished with her self-appointed task Seria returned Cadis' plate; only to watch as it was snatched by Victor. Cadis, who now had his brothers plate, sighed at this and shoved an appropriate amount a veggies from his new plate to Victors. The blond boy did not protest -he was eating the cut fillet.

Seria's quick reflexes stoped a falling veggie from reaching the floor. Straitening she placed it beside her own plate and paused, Cadis was holding his knife toward her handle first. She cut up the second eye fillet and was rewarded with a shining smile. Victor was receiving a reprimanding look from the house owner, there would be words later.

XOX

"Frankenstein have you replaced your Master?" A quick probe revealed that the child was an Anapa* if not of pure blood. Had the mad man kidnapped him as a replacement? That was horrendous, "I should have never acknowledged you even if you did say you would look for your Master." Only the infants' presence stoped Gejutel attacking the human outright.

"Now look here there seems to be a misunderstanding." Frankenstein normally laughed off insults, if he was actually offended then, "I did not replace my Master. The reason I stopped looking was because there was no longer need to." No need and he claimed not to have replaced his bonded?

Words of fury died on Gejutel's tongue as he saw the Noblesse enter from behind his bonded, hand in hand with a blond Anapa. They had made children together? Is that why the Noblesse stayed away so long? The children were still Anapa so that couldn't be the case.

"It has been a while Gejutel K. Landeger," the Noblesse spoke to him

It took a moment to gather his senses; being addressed after so long "It seems it has Cadis Etrama di Raizel. The True Noblesse." Gejutel still worried, "May I ask about these Anapa?

* * *

*Anapa- a term I invented for the boys developmental stage in Lukedonian, it came from Egyptian; slightly changed. Officially translates as child but I pegging it closer to toddler/infant; a stage that lasts about 20 years for nobles. Strong personal will can accelerate growth.

The boys woke up far too soon, not sure I recreated Takeo's breakdown IC, Coombell is an intentionally weird spelling ... If you have question's please ask. I will seek to explain/answer them in story at some point. - Simantha


	8. Cuteness Two

Cuteness 2 – The boys explore outside instead of staying indoors as per normal, police call Frankenstein about lost children. (He never had one about the human children breaking in since Cadis could open the door).

* * *

Go outside in school time? Victor grinned at Gejutel. Gramps Ge, Cadis wanted to call him and it was sounding great right now. He looked to his brother who was wearing an expression of concern and dragged him down the hall before Cadis realised Papa may not like this. Gramps Ge didn't seem attentive and when Cadis was left to find his own way he always ended up at the park or outside the city entirely; where it was green.

XOX

Cadis stoped looking at passing clouds when Victor returned from the food stall he had liked the smell of. His little brother's hands were empty so he hadn't been able to get a free sample. Cadis looked toward the last place he saw Gramps Ge and Gramps wasn't there. Normally this would be the time he showed off his badge to shiny people but it was at home today. Gramps hadn't provided them before they left the house.

"..." They had been shown to the school before, if he remembered right going that way would get them there. Cadis set off and Victor followed after, about half an hour later they ended up at the park. That was in the opposite direction to the school from the house.

Cadis looked at Victor who smiled at him, "Shall we play?" Cadis nodded, they were meant to stay in one place when lost, until they were found. Had his brother expected this? Victor didn't seem surprised. Still, playing would pass the time; Victor ran over to the swing set while Cadis lay down on the grass and daydreamed productively.

Cadis was sensing auras. [Relaxation], he tried to ignore the ambiance and focus on individuals. His brother was easy to find as usual –he was playing tag with other children– older than them but no bigger- the auras shining brightly. Focusing closer Cadis realised there was one right next to him.

"You're so cute!" Cadis jolted into a sitting position when he heard the voice address him. "Ohhhh, he's even awake!" the older woman addressed her dog this time. The dog had come to rest beside Cadis moments before the lady spoke. She showered him in affection and gave him a lollipop; confused and senses still on auras Cadis asked her soul what this 'cute' was.

Images, sensations and sounds swamped Cadis; all the things the woman thought was cute mostly small, soft, fluffy things. Returning fully to his physical senses Cadis realized his cheeks were hurting from being pinched and the lady was leaving. She was concerned her sudden attention had scared him stiff, it was very nearly true, or her dog had which was not.

He didn't get to thank her for showing him cuteness; it was hard to be elegant.

XOX

Victor smiled when Cadis joined in the game of tag without being asked first, likely because the woman had interrupted his daydreaming earlier. Than stared, his brother was making no effort to remain elegant.

The game of tag continued until the humans were worn out. Victor and Cadis sat on the raised boarder of the playground, content. Victor gazed at Cadis as his brother closed his eye likely to feel the atmosphere of this place. Turning to watch the clouds Victor enjoyed the feel of sunlight on his face.

Something was changed in the atmosphere, not in a good way. "Cadis?" his brother made a point to understand these things.

"'he man who jus' arrived. His aura is s'icky. I's absorbing the good feelings." Victor looked around for the new man. The man was wearing a lot; you could only describe the clothes not the man underneath. His presence was making people react in a reserved manner; some parents were even leaving with their children.

"Should we make him leave?" It wouldn't be that hard to influence one human's thoughts.

"No," Cadis would not permit the bending of dads rules, he made so few you knew they must be important. "Only officers can make him leave."

"Then let's get them!" Victor ran off grabbed the first officer he found and dragged them to the sticky aura man. Only as he approached did he realise Cadis hadn't followed him. The sticky man was trying to pick up Cadis who was holding onto the play equipment with a death grip.

Victor dropped his grasp on the officer person and ran to the sticky man, "Let my brother go!" As he moved to pull the man off he realised Cadis was exactly where he wanted to be. Just managing to retrain himself enough so not to budge the sticky man when pulling; Victor grabbed his coat and cried at the officer. "Make him let my brother go."

The officer intervened and the sticky man ended up arrested. Unfortunately they also realised that Victor and Cadis was there alone.

XOX

Cadis and Victor were seated at the station eating a meal Officer Park called lunch. They had been asked lots of questions regarding their missing parents and a bit about the sticky man. The officer's aura had revealed that he wanted to know more about the sticky man but 'must not ask' until their parents arrived.

Officer Park was currently on a call to Ye Ran after Victor mentioned Uncle Lee so they were alone in the office. Finishing his 'happy meal' Victor looked at Cadis, what was with the earlier display? He hadn't done anything so dramatically 'not himself' again but he had spoken up freely disregarding the inelegant speech.

Feeling the query Cadis looked at his brother, a hint of Papa in his eyes, "Cu'eness!" he exclaimed, looking very happy with himself. Victor gave that some thought and yes his brothers' actions were cute. He wondered how everyone would react to his newly cute brother but then they were use to hug requests. He fiddled with the bright yellow toy that came with the food knowing he wouldn't be able to keep it. Cadis hadn't done a lot of things trying to remain elegant; it would be nice if that restraint remained gone.

The door opened and Officer Park entered with "Gramps Ge!" Gejutel didn't look pleased with the name they both called him but then again he could just be aware he had gathered Frankenstein's wrath.

* * *

Gejutel the boys aren't pure bloods they don't follow direction to the letter.

So I've received some questions about the Cadis, Victor and some other points. It was very interesting because the questions I received are not the ones I was leading up to. Which is great; I hadn't considered that you would want to know such things. More stuff to write about! - Simantha


	9. Ancestry Part One

Ancestry One – The Call to Lukedona

* * *

The dinner table was unusually quiet, only the unavoidable sounds of table ware present. Normally someone would have started talking about their day by now but no one dared to gain Frankenstein's attention; M-21 included.

M' had returned home with Tao and Takeo to find Frankenstein glaring at Gejutel. The Clan Leader had used their entrance as an opportunity to leave since 'all his duties had been fulfilled here'. He had added a hurried assurance that the Anapa where fine then, for all intent and purpose, fled Frankenstein's wrath.

No one wanted to remind Frankenstein what had happened today.

That Gejutel was meant to be child sitting hadn't occurred to M' when he offered contracts to the three of them. Frankenstein seemed to be remembering events anyway given the way his aura was leaking from time to time.

"Would you please pass the sauce?" Victor's polite request broke the silence.

M' was reaching for the jug before he remembered that Victor was not allowed the sweeteners after his last sugar high; what had the kids eaten today? Frowning at the boy he used the sweet soy sauce himself then passed the jug to Seira, she accepted it with grace.

"May I have 'he sauce?" That was Cadis, who didn't get sugar highs but was known to let Victor eat off his plate. The dark haired kid had a very small appetite for anything that wasn't sweet. A small appetite over all; he didn't consume large amounts of anything.

"No Cadis," Thankfully Frankenstein responded before M' or Seria could react to the request, "you tempted a kidnapper." Now this M' didn't know. Cadis ducked his head in a guilty manner before raising watery eyes to his guardian.

"Sorry, I didn' want the o'hers to be 'aken and hur'." The adorable display seemed to raise Frankenstein's ire more, what did the kid do?

"You're not sorry at all, don't say otherwise." Ah, right the scientist valued honesty.

"Cadis was sorry for upsetting you, not his actions." Victor defended Cadis. That actually sounded likely. Frankenstein seemed to agree but he didn't look ready to drop the subject.

M' focused on finishing his soy covered meal so he could leave the table fast, even if it would mean no sweets; if they were still having sweets from now on when Victor couldn't join in. Frankenstein glanced at his master than accepted Victor's explanation with a nod.

M' was over halfway through his meal when Cadis declared himself finished, with a third of everything still on his plate. A look at Frankenstein's face and M' was wishing Gejutel had stuck around, the boss wouldn't be nearly as twitchy if he had been able to finish venting on the person mainly responsible for the kids earlier predicament.

XOX  
Rajak hadn't been able to refuse Rael's request to see Seira but given the complicated nature of the Lords command he couldn't simply let his brother go alone. So they both ended up at Ye Ran High that Seira and Regis were attending. To think there were Nobles with the power to ignore the previous Lords words living with the humans.

Rael wanted to freeze the humans and summon the other out unnoticed. Rajak vetoed the notion immediately; they would walk in like a human a get proper permission for them to forgo their responsibilities as 'students' at this school.

Three humans that were clearly modified lead them to the Principle in charge of the establishment. Mr. Lee looked at them and an expression of recognition flashed briefly across his face. Rael who was still impatient to see Seria and irritated that there was modified humans where she was staying likely didn't notice it.

"We need to speak with Seira J. Loyard immediately, relieve her of her duties, immediately." Rael's tone not appropriate but the human, with an impressive show of refinement, kept his smile and politely ignored the tone.

"May I ask your relation with my student? You will need appropriate authority to interrupt her studies." Mr. Lee addressed Rajak himself with the question.

"Miss Seira is my peer. The Lord has directed me to pass on her word." Rajak prodded Real who briefly displayed the scroll containing the Lords word. This human had recognised them, how and from where?

Mr Lee sent a quick message to a Mr Park who was currently responsible for overseeing and directing Seria's studies. He invited them to partake in the tea available then excused himself as there was work he needed to finish. His refinement didn't diminish the entire time and Rajak was pleased to have some tea quietly with his brother, the rustle of papers as Mr. Lee continued his work remained background noise.

In a matter of minutes there was a knock on the door and Mr. Lee permitted the entry of no one less than Clan Leader Seria herself. Real stood up and greeted her in a manner that looked even more unrefined when contrasted with Mr. Lee's greeting.

The three nobles settled to their tea drinking and Mr. Lee was politely ignored as he continued to work instead of joining them for tea.

"The Lords word was mentioned." Seira began, holding her tea cup with more refinement than she could have before accompanying Regis on his coming of age ceremony.

"Ah, Yes. The lord requires you to pass on her message to those Gejutel paid his respects to during his stay. You are then summoned back to Lukedona with Regis to clear up some confusing aspects of Gejutel's report." Rael was forgetting to sip his tea.

Seira put down her now empty cup and focused on the Kertia. "I, Seira J. Loyard hear and obey the Lord." Rajak prodded Rael again and he finally passed on the Lord's word to the intended recipient. Seria scanned the scroll then dismissed it from existence.

They all stood but instead of farewelling them and expressing her expectancy of seeing them again soon, Seira turned to Mr. Lee and informed him that the Lord desired his and Sir Raizel's presence as soon as possible. The human they had been politely ignoring was one of the nobles who could be inattentive to the Previous Lord's word?

Rajak quickly dismissed himself forcing Rael to do the same; hopefully the next time they meet they would make a better impression on Mr. Lee. Well, that did explain his refinement.

* * *

So new POV from Rajak, Chapter feels rushed but that may just be the dialogue.

The poor kids are going to be banned from eating snacks with the children now.

(Victor just what did you do on your sugar high that made Franken lay down the law? Or better yet what was in your happy meal?(Open to suggestions, planning to write it as an extra))


	10. Ancestry Part Two

Ancestry Two –Home Coming

* * *

Gazing at the adorable sight in front of him Takeo tuned out Tao's rambling even though he knew he should listen. The hacker was the only one who finished reading Frankenstein's information pack on Lukedona. He could ask M' for the important points latter, Takeo was transfixed by the sleeping kids.

It was difficult not to stare at them; the kids were sleeping on reclined chairs just across the aisle. Cadis had acquired a wearable blanket that was designed to make him look like a lamb and Victor's sky blue pyjamas spotted with white clouds were completely visible –he had refused a blanket earlier in the flight. Their heads were resting against each other having slipped into the gap between the pillows and they were so silent sight alone confirmed they were there.

That last point was interesting they were meant to be hibernating not sleeping. It seemed they were meant to go into hibernation after the earlier growth spurt, it was his strong feelings of hmm, distress that had awoken them from deeper slumber.

Frankenstein had headed to the cock pit moments earlier, to turn off the auto pilot and land the jet, so Takeo tore his eyes away and sat up properly. Seria and Regis had left earlier in the week, now they would finally see their home land; Boss and Raizel's too apparently.

XOX

Tao tilted his head at the closed door where Boss and Boss's Boss had just departed through. Boss had clearly intended to leave earlier when they had just finished settling in but Boss's Boss had wanted to check on something. He had been too busy setting up a room for the kids to follow them so he had no idea why Boss had come out with a suppressed look of irritation.

Takeo and M-21 had been with the boys so they wouldn't know. Tao snapped his fingers, right; they hadn't left the house so as long as he explored it carefully the answer should reveal itself. M-21 had looked over at the sound Cadis seated in his arms. Tao beamed at him, Takeo and Victor.

"So who's up for a game of hide and seek?" The boy's looked interested and his comrades looked resigned, hide and seek it was; a perfectly good reason to look around the mansion that was Raizel's house.

XOX

They couldn't find the kids.

Takeo had spotted Tao moving through the mansion not long after M-21 was found in the kitchen then they had been distracted by Regis's arrival. It seemed Regis had heard of their location because the guards of the forbidden area had recovered. He had informed the Central Order Knights that they were allowed to be here before coming himself.

Having finished his explanation it was Regis who asked about everyone's location. It had been at least an hour since then and they had swept the mansion from top to bottom twice. Regis had then apologised in advance for his rudeness and swept the mansion with noble senses. It made their spines tingle but the non-physical search confirmed that the boys were not inside.

Tao had quietly cursed at himself for not mentioning the restricted area when he explained the rules. The trio had been told it was unsafe for them to leave the property, not Victor and Cadis.

Their search radius had just expanded to the whole of Lukedona. Regis considered the matter serious enough to ask the Central Order Knights for assistance; the trio could not help but agree.

XOX

The Central Order apparently saw matters relating to children as high a priority as intruders. So after working out a search pattern for the large group of volunteers Tao suggested the household search places that seemed likely to attract the kids.

That is how M-21 found himself entering a castle without permission, Takeo and Tao at his flanks. A few turns latter and Takeo thought it likely one of the kids would like to see what was beyond a large set of double doors. There were certainly voices on the other side, Tao threw one door open without bothering to knock.

... It seemed they had walked straight into Raizel's hearing with the lord.

"What are you doing here?" It seemed Frankenstein was the one least shocked by their sudden entrance.

"Looking for the kids..." M' had expected an explosion or perhaps the anger Gejutel received but Frankenstein just pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. A quick glance revealed that Raizel had also closed his eyes.

"They are fine." The bonded pair said in unison.

"It seems Victor is close as well. Lord if you would be so kind it appears he is in the place I mentioned before we were interrupted." Frankenstein continued.

"Very well, we will reconvene in the shrine." The Lord, a lady lord, accepted the request.

XOX

 _To think he was such an exalted being, that explains his elegance_. Regis gazed upon Sir Raizel.

"So any reports from the Central Order Knights?" Takeo's concerned voice broke through his thoughts. Priorities, priorities keep them strait.

"The Central Order has found Cadis and reassures me he is safe. They refused to give me his location because of the rules to hide and seek. What is that by the way?" Frankenstein had turned to glare at the Trio but couldn't; Victor -who was seated on his hip looking thoughtful- was between them.

"It's a game where one person is meant to find a group of other people. Takeo was in when we lost the kids."

"You were playing hide and seek and then say my boy's were lost?" There was something in Frankenstein's tone that suggested the trio's behaviour was disappointing.

"Yeah, they had left the house to find hiding spots. I sort of forgot to tell them were the area we would be playing in extended to." Tao chuckled nervously, the house owner wasn't leaking aura but that almost made it worse.

"You didn't find Victor." Oh, was the problem that they hadn't followed the rules of this hide and seek.

"I told you so." Seria was nodding agreement so apparently Victor had said as much before his arrival. Regis was stunned, just how much had he missed because he couldn't attend the Noblesse's trial? How had the trio gotten in?

"Cadis is that way." Raizel gestured in the general direction they had been walking, "we will return to the mansion and wait for your game to finish."

"Yes Sir," Regis needed to hear the rest of tonight's events from Seria so he watched the trio race off without him.

* * *

Did you know? Ancestry was meant to be just one chapter? Now it is spilt into about three.

They left for Lukedona at the start of a long weekend so no skipping work/school.

Oh, and I'm looking for a beta again if anyone wants to be the first to read new chapters and point out errors? Please PM me. -Simantha


	11. Ancestry Part Three

Ancestry Three - Secrets

* * *

The trio found Cadis not far from the mansion shortly after they separated from the others; he was being supervised by two members of the Central Order. All three of the nobles were engrossed in making daisy chains the moment the knights noticed the trios presence however they started up into protective positions.

"Uncles you found me!" Cadis exclaimed once he discovered the reason for his playmates sudden change. The recognition in his greeting had the knights relaxing marginally. "Tao is the one who taught me hide and seek,"

"Which one is Tao?"

"The one with black eyes," the way the knight focused on Tao reminded M-21 of how teachers would look at children caught running in the halls. He pulled Takeo toward Cadis as the knight marched up to Tao and gave him a lecture. The other knight had a quiet word with Cadis, acknowledged the two of them with a nod then joined his fellow.

"So what are you making?" It was obvious but M' had found that what they were doing with their hands and what they were doing in their mind could be very different for the kids.

"Crowns," Cadis' voice was so serious, his attention fixed on the flowers in his hands. Takeo had squatted down next to the kid as soon as Tao's lecture proved verbal in nature. Cadis promptly laid down the chain he was working on and picked up a finished crown that he laid on the snipers head.

M felt a smile tugging on the corner of his lips and instinctively turned it into a smirk before remembering he didn't have to around these people. The central order knights left and a shaken Tao dropped into the grass next to them legs positioned for a quick getaway if necessary.

Cadis crowned Tao then looked up to M' imploringly, he obligingly squatted so the kid could reach his head. Also crowned M watched in amusement as Takeo and Tao finished the Central Orders discarded daisy crowns and placed them on Cadis' head. The kid beamed at their gifts but didn't reach out to hug them as M' had grown accustomed to.

"Hey, what's wrong Cadis?" M pulled the kid into a hug. Cadis stared at him in shock and for a moment M' feared he had misread the situation.

Then the kid burst into tears.

There was a brief second of disbelief, they had never seen the kids sad or angry, then a flurry of action as Tao jumped up and Takeo pulled himself closer rubbing a hand up and down the kids back. As Tao completely floundered; making gestures that seemed to be half formed sign language.

"I," the kid sobbed, "need a name!"

"But Cadis you already have a name?" M couldn't tell which of the others asked he was too busy reeling from the realization that 'Cadis' was a place holder, similar to Ajussi, given with love.

"Cadis is not mine," the kid's voice had lost its too high pitch but the sorry still reverberated throughout, "Cadis is some of dad's name. He le' me have it." Unsure of what to say just then they let the kid finish crying.

When the sobs turned into hiccups M had figured something out, he hoped he had at least. "Kid what does your name mean to you?"

"Name, essence of self put to sound. A memory of impor'ance, a gif' given by family" the kid was looking at him with such an open expression that M was feeling uncomfortable; he continued on regardless.

"Do you even know what your essence is yet?" The kid opened his mouth than closed it, a thoughtful look spreading across his face, a shake of that head was the kids answer. "Do you have to chose yourself or even soon?" A silent no again, should he really be the one giving this advice when he hadn't taken any name but M-21 and Ajussi? "Then wait until you know who you will be then chose one, if you still can't when time comes we can give you one as family right?" Cadis nodded vigorously.

How M's advice was taken didn't seem to matter the kid looked happy again. Cadis wriggled out of the group hug that had developed and rapidly scrubbed his cheeks.

When everyone else was ready to move you couldn't see a trace of the earlier tears on the kid. That was properly a good thing; M didn't feel right explaining why Cadis had been crying.

XOX

Victor glanced at Cadis for the umpteenth time; he was more attuned to his brother than was proper. Right now his senses were telling him that a bundle of tension that had been building in Cadis had relaxed significantly. He didn't mention it.

They were going to the shrine with dad so papa had time to explain something to everyone else in the family. It was something a bit too complex for Anapa. Dad had other things to tell them about this place anyway.

They were walking slowly down the gallery taking time to admire all the statues when Cadis dropped daddy's hand to look at something behind a strong man statue. Victor quickly followed his example leaving Raizel slightly confused.

There had been nothing behind those statues for time immemorial but Cadis had noticed a small message carved on the wall. Raizel quickly approached and read the old script prompted by two questioning pairs of eyes he explained.

"It is a message from an old friend, he is apologising for the wrath that arose from his grief and promises to take on board Frankenstein's suggestions so the same thing never happens again." Victor felt very strongly that an apology and promise carved in stone was not enough but he didn't know what this old friend did, did he? It was not his call to make.

"I said I had something to show you," Dad smiled at them both.

Reaching the end of the gallery Victor gazed at the largest set of double doors he had ever seen, carved upon them was a feminine form that looked spectacular for the power that was also her ruin.

Dad had seated himself in front of them kneeling than sitting back on his legs, Victor knew there was a word for that position but it escaped him even as he copied it. It took half a moment to realise sitting this way would get painful real fast and Victor moved to cross his legs before him instead.

Noticing that Cadis was still staring at the doors Victor reached up and tugged his sleeve. Cadis sat down so fast it was like his legs gave out, then he proceeded to curl them up to his chest and rap his arms around them.

Confused Victor reached for his noble senses and was overwhelmed. Every statue told a different story in pure feelings all underpinned by a resolve they would not only die for but live for. It was something he also felt in Raizel a resolve so strong that it willed itself to overcome the limits of the body and spirit; but in daddy it was normally hidden behind and underpinning his current feelings.

The door was made of that resolve with no connected story and it was overwhelming.

"You can feel it." Daddy was looking at them with that same love and affection as always. "This is what I wanted to show you." Victor had more human than noble essence and he was still overwhelmed, how was Cadis tacking this? "This is what I am and the closest thing you have to noble ancestors. We have no family name; instead we carry the weight of our own will and resolve even in death." Dad suddenly looked tired but still happy for that exhaustion had come from choices he made; there was no room for regret.

Victor got the strangest feeling that they would have been permitted to attended papa's explanation if he realised the alternative was this.

XOX

"Frankenstein."

"Yes Seria?"

"Why are those Anapa not pure bloods?"

"They were made with fragments of the bond between Master and I, not from pieces of our pure soul. That would have harmed Master." There was nothing else to say on the matter.

* * *

While Raizel's illness is heavily hinted at in the Lukedona arc it is not actually revealed to the household until the 12th Elder dies. This AU has the elders to busy ripping at each other to bother investigating for trivial proof first.

Is this making sense to everyone?


	12. Reveal Extra

Reveal -The household discover Raizel is sick from the most unlikely of sources.

* * *

"Vic are you asleep?" Victor considered ignoring the murmured question. He was almost asleep and whatever Cadis wanted to talk about would likely take awhile. His brother didn't dream much and found sleep uninteresting.

"Not yet." He grumbled from beneath the covers. Huffing he pushed them down so his face was uncovered. Looking across at his brother he was surprise to realise that Cadis was sitting up. Letting his eyes adjust Victor also repositioned himself this must be important if Cadis wasn't even trying to follow the night time curfew.

"How did you choose your name?" Ah this topic, "I mean the meaning choose the names meaning." Cadis was worrying the fabric of his sheets.

"Well when I was formed there was a feeling welling up in me over and over. So when dad asked about the names I sent him the feeling because I didn't want to forget." That had been interesting, realising he had a body of his own. One that was healthy and would get stronger if he trained it so different from what he was use to.

Come to think of it; what type of body had he been use to? "You saved dad." Cadis said, in the voice he only used when thinking out load.

Wait, What? "Cadis?" His brother started and gave Victor a very sad look.

"I overheard Papa and Dad; they were speaking about us so I stayed to listen. Dad was informed Papa about miles'ones in our development from his side. Choosing or receiving a name was a big one."

"And?" that was not the question he had asked!

"Dad was missing because he was in a harmed into sleeping. He couldn' even summon energy to 'ell papa. Had no'hing in him to heal his own injuries. 't was Papa's soul fragmen' the one you were formed from that kep' him together long enough to heal."

"But he is still sick!" Victor couldn't help but rebut how had some partial success bring out that feeling over and over again. So strong he still felt it come upon him at times. "And dying." He continued remembering their shrine visit.

"He is alive for now and Papa can think of something better." A stubborn belief in dad's constant presence rang in Cadis' voice. It reassured Victor who hadn't realised the enormity of what he felt in the shrine until just then. It left him tired.

"We should sleep." Cadis nodded his agreement, still with that concentrated frown on his face. Victor pulled up his blankets then changed his mind and joined Cadis in his bed. They settled down to sleep. Victor couldn't tell anyone that he hadn't kept things together but out them back together.

XXX

"Tao?" the hacker blinked up uncomprehendingly at M-21's worried frown. "What's wrong?" Shacking off the shock of what a little ears dropping had revealed Tao grabbed M-21 and spoke in his most serious voice.

"Call an urgent RK meeting. We need to talk about the boss's boss now." Ten minutes later everyone was gathered so Tao broke the news.

* * *

You may have noticed this is named extra. I have a lot of them but the plot line is gone so it is one shot's from now.

Let me know if there are lingering questions. - Simantha


	13. Mark Extra

Extra 3- Mark, if story went closer to canon time line.

* * *

Mark entered the house, it appeared empty. No it was occupied, he corrected himself seeing Cadis approach, but all the threats were gone. Two brats wouldn't faze a normal human let alone a high end modified human like him.

He made his way to the lab not bothered by the pleading eyes that were turned upon him. His mission was more important than hugging a brat just because it wanted one. Seeming to understand that Mark had more important things to do the little brat didn't insist but it did follow him to the lab.

He ignored the brats and entered the lab, making no comment as it followed him. Going to the computers he grabbed what information he could, downloading it into the device Yuri had provided. Giving the machine time to have as much data extracted as possible Mark decided to start wreaking other parts of the lab first.

Going to a white rectangular machine he gathered power in his arm and pulled back his fist. "Don't break it! Uncle Lee will be upset!"Mark just snorted; the blond scientist would be more than upset.

Mark punched, utterly ruining the cookie oven; not that he knew the machines function.

Then fell to the floor as two small bodies tackled him, taken by surprise. Never mind him not even realising when the second one had arrived (or had always been in the lab?). How were they so strong? They were too small for even the most skilled union scientist to modify. Putting aside his questions Mark tried to throw the brats off.

Not being prepared for it Victor went spinning in the air before instincts kicked in and he lighted on his feet. Cadis seeing what had happened to his little brother bit down on the idiot -who would dare break Papa's things- drawing blood. Then Cadis felt his aura surge into the idiot, not understanding he just let it happen.

Cadis realised he had access to the idiots mind as if it was his own. No not his own, the idiots thoughts had no influence on him. It was more like a touch screen, he could see everything and move it around but it couldn't do more than make noises back at him. It was the mind of Mark, the man was not who he introduced himself as, the liar.

Mark on the other hand had forgotten what he had been doing. He had been asked to...to give Cadis a hug earlier. {Refusal} played through his mind, not taking hugs from liars and idiots.

Instead Mark found himself sitting on the child sized chairs of the play room. He was sipping water form a plastic tea cup and complementing the aroma of the 'tea'. Then building block towers -with all the blocks- higher than the brats could reach; little brother liked that.

He payed it no mind when the rest of the house hold came home later. Letting them go down to the lab where they 'did adult things'. Nor did he run when Frankenstein came up an hour later looking pissed.

"Boys I have a few questions for M-24, would you let him talk to me?"

"His name is Mark, Uncle Lee, not M-24" Victor informed his Papa.

"I see. I would still like to ask some questions."

"Ok," Cadis {sent} Mark to go answer the questions. So he did, he answered all questions about himself, about the assassination team and about Coombell. There was a nagging thought in the back of his mind that he shouldn't be doing this, Cadis squished it. Mark would answer all Papa's questions.

When Frankenstein was done M-21 dragged Mark to a training room; ready to give him beating. As Mark was leaving the play room he heard Papa address the children.

"Now boys, you are aware you must be careful with your strength. Bitting or taking a person's blood also causes 'hurt'. You should not do it until you come of age..." Mark didn't hear the rest. He just followed M-21 not realising that hell was in store for him. M-21 wasn't the only one with a grudge in the household from this. The cookie machine was still broken.

* * *

Frankenstein: 'so you bit a person the only time it was useful. I hope I can explain this right or you will need to be punished for your help. Contracts really shouldn't be taken lightly'

Mark is a 'mutant' who is only semi-sane because Cadis still has full control of his mind (There was no 'intention' behind this contract just a complete lack of control). So if Franken asks Cadis to release the mind bond they will need to kill Mark immediately (he is a crazy mod human now with a nobles contract).

First a stabbing, how dare Mark break the cookie oven optimised for masters' tastes? The members of RK who don't get there before Franken finishes' talking to his boys won't get much when he is done. The moment Cadis recalls his soul from the bastard he will be feed to dark-spear.

There was an order for the extras to come out in but never mind I already finished writing this one. -Sim


	14. KSA

Extra 2 –KSA

Possible as continuation, when KSA investigates school and discovers enhanced humans-after deal made for 'you keep our secret we keep yours',

Instead of coming back because Cerberus it's because they investigated the civilian side of the trio's identities and are suspicious (they live in a house with the Principle and five children). Especially of their purpose with the 'two young children' in the house, who don't get a child-sitter even when everyone is at school.

Then get roped into baby sitting under the pretext of 'so you can see why they couldn't be sent to human day-care'. KSA still don't know that everyone is super powered even if it has been revealed the chairman is in the know about the enhanced trio.

* * *

"Why does he think we need a so many supplies for babysitting?" They even had a booklet on child care that showed signs of previous use. There was no chance of a reply, the conversation was interrupted.

"Can we go now?" Yonsu looked down at Victor; they had been standing a few streets from the chairman's house for a while now. The children had been told when they left that the sensei's would be taking them to the park for the day.

"Yeah, we can go." The booklets could be read anywhere.

XOX

Letting the children run toward the play ground Seangen settled into position opposite his wife. This way they could both see the exit and playground while watching each other's back. She was still going through the booklet they were left with.

"It says here they are provided with a specific diet and we must not buy them any treats." She informed him pointing to the page that seemed to be more rule of parenting than things to hold the children responsible for.

"There will be food for them in the back pack in that case." The one that weighed too much for a normal human to carry effortlessly. Seangen's eyes tracked the children looking for signs of abnormality or distress. The chairman was influential and he already didn't like them, it would not go well if they let anything happen to his children.

They seemed fine Victor was playing tag while Cadis was in the sand pit digging a hole. A flash of colour drew his eye to a balloon floating out of another child's grip into some high tree branches.

"Plastic and electric toys are also a no."Yonsu kept reading after a quick survey of the area.

Cadis had started making houses out of the sand he excavated while Victor was now 'it'. Seangen sipped his coffee; what would it be like to have their own children? It simply wasn't practical they were both top secret enhanced agents they didn't have time to raise a child.

The game of tag was in full swing with another child as 'it,' Cadis had finished his sand house and was drawing on a different section with a twig. Victor ran straight into some parent and both fell down. It didn't seem like trouble the parent was laughing and Victor picked himself up without help.

"Huh, Victor's personal data says his five." The balloon child started crying with frustration as Seangen look at his wife in disbelief, those two looked school age. She turned the booklet in his direction; sure enough that's what it said.

The children were foreigners and they hadn't been able to find any information about them; it was one of the reasons they had worried about them living with enhanced humans. It would be easy for them to fall off the radar and be used in experiments.

Looking back at the playground it took awhile to locate the boys. Cadis and Victor was helping the parent Victor ran into limp to a bench. There was a flash of colour again as the balloon child ran to the group playing tag this time with the balloon tired to their wrist.

Yonsu's mobile rang, "Hello," with a look at her husband she mouthed 'work', "Yes we will be right there." A familiar irritated expression had settled on her face, Seangen was lifting the back pack before she told him. "We're wanted, I'll get the kids."

XOX

Getting the children a visitor's day pass hadn't been difficult with their clearance level but they still had to hear the entire lecture on 'keeping them away from sensitive information,' so they were effectively late in responding to the summons.

Watching the director open him mouth to yell at the then promptly shut it when he saw the kids was interesting. "We were babysitting." Seangen felt obliged to inform the man, they had taken a day off so this was not their fault.

"Drop them in the training room. I'll give you your mission when you came back."

XOX

The director was half way through assigning them to the cold case of the hospital massacre when the door slammed open. "Sir, the kids, one of them climbed up the vertical wall and wants to jump off. We're telling him to wait up there until we get him down but he doesn't seem to be listening."

The vertical wall? That didn't have foot holds, only a rope to pull your body weight up with. "We're going. Sorry Director but these are Chairman Lee's children."

"What? I'm coming too." The three of them rushed to the scene as fast as normal humans could. When they got there Victor and Cadis were looking expectantly at a man who was hurriedly searching his pockets while everyone else stared at them a few looking like they were in shock.

"What happened?" A recruit standing near the door broke out of his trance and approached.

"The, the kids Joss promised them a lollipop if they could complete a round of the training course after one insisted on trying. He did it he completed the course but more than that he jumped down from the vertical wall instead of using the ropes again and his not injured." Given the wide eyed look and opening and closing of hands this trainee hadn't been through initiation where they were shown unbelievable things KSA had to face regularly.

The man going through his pockets found a lollipop and handed it to Victor who promptly gave it to Cadis. They said polity thanked him and made their way to the door where Yonsu, Seangen and the Director where standing.

"You said these were Principle Lee's children?"

"Yes, Sir,"

"Call him in we need an explanation. The vertical wall is four meters high."

The couple exchanged a look, "Yes Sir,"

XOX

Interviewing Chairman Lee had somehow gone form 'explain' to giving explanations. Then apologising for letting the children have treats to promising they will do better next time. The Director was present and learning that the Chairman had enough connections to know about KSA all along had him tripping over himself to apologise.

They got a new mission out of it that is, having their private investigation into the house hold made official and looking after Victor and Cadis three days a week. Apparently Chairman Lee had received a private request to deal with the hospital matter some time ago and resolved the situation.

The next morning they find the Victor and Cadis out front of KSA with Cadis holding a big pile of papers for them. Chairman Lee hadn't been joking at all. They were appropriate documentation of the hospital incident and the action taken against those involved; that is to say, everyone who indorsed it was dead.

* * *

It was good to have baby sitters, felt the house hold. They didn't have to worry about Cadis and Victor during school. It's not quite what I scripted but it's finished. I don't think I'll go through with the other extra's and I'll move deleted scenes onto their own story. - Simantha


End file.
